So I Bought Plushies
by Entellygense
Summary: ...And I gave them love and affection like any other owner of stuffed inanimate objects. But who knew love and affection costs so much?
1. Prologue

**So I Bought Plushies**

* * *

 **...And I gave them love and affection like any other owner of stuffed inanimate objects. But who knew love and affection costs so much?**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Okay, so maybe I didn't explicitly buy the plushies (and maybe it was a little weird for an twenty-one year old to have them in the first place). It was my little sister. She claimed she bought them from a garage sale for only three dollars each. Tora knew how much I loved anime and whilst at a garage sale, she just couldn't stop herself from buying her beloved older sister some Naruto plushies. They were cheap—and usually they were very pricey for a plushie—, but now Itachi, Kisame, kid Obito, and Kakashi were sitting on my dresser, looking all cute and snug in their little plush outfits.

They were still a bit damp due to the fact that I washed them soon after my sister left. Who knew what kind of germs were on plushies? Kids probably slobbered all over them. I placed them on my dresser, just in front of my window and it was very sunny outside, to dry.

However, I caught myself staring at them while watching them dry and sometimes, I would catch their little soft hands twitch. It was the smallest twitch I've ever seen so I blamed it on my eyes, the wind, and the position they were in, but it would happen so often.

The accusations I put on the wind was reassured when I closed my bedroom door, bathroom door, and made sure my windows were sealed shut. The accusations I put on their positions were reassured when I had them leaned up against my old high school textbooks. Also, the accusation put on my eyes was definitely put to rest as I would study them closely and _watch_ them move.

Now, what I wasn't expecting was a puff of smoke exploding out of nowhere and three grown men and a child standing in my bedroom with looks punched with confusion.

Maybe Toy Story wasn't as improbable as everyone made it out to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Here was the other story I finally wrote (more ideas to come), but this is only the prologue. My mind is still trying to wrap around how everything is supposed to work in this story, but hopefully it progresses just fine. Plus, I do have a plot in mind…**

 **Please review (-: Criticism (harsh as well) is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I Bought Plushies**

* * *

 **...And I gave them love and affection like any other owner of stuffed inanimate objects. But who knew love and affection costs so much?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Enter the Ninja**_

* * *

I thought their entrance would have been more focused on me since I was a futuristic girl, coming from an entirely different world where the technology has advanced far from their own. Instead, Kisame and Itachi stood defensively on one side of my room with Kakashi on the other. Despite his guard being up, the Copycat Nin would occasionally throw confused glances towards Obito. The kid version of Obito stood in the middle, still looking like he'd seen the world's toughest calculus problem.

But there was also me – sitting on my bed, laptop tipped over staring at the group of four in utter shock, amazement, happiness, and fear. I was shocked because who the hell wouldn't have been when suddenly your anime styled plushies turned into tangible humans. I was amazed because stuff like this never happens, not even in fanfictions; maybe cats, yeah, but I haven't read one instance with plushies. Though there was only an inkling, I was happy because when stuff like this _does_ happen, your life changes, either from better or worse, but it changes and it's better than doing nothing. And lastly, I felt fear. Fear because my dad was coming over later today and I know the confusion and resentment from this group wasn't going to be completely banished by this evening. I could imagine my house being entirely destroyed to nothing but shambles caught on fire.

It was hard, but I pushed away my fear, or at least tried to. My body couldn't help but to shake as I tried to get out of my bed. Three pairs of dark eyes and one pair of yellow eyes darted towards me as I made movement. I quickly threw my hands in the air for my own defense.

"P-Please," I managed to say get out, "d-don't… don't do a-anything r-rash." Though I tried my best to reassure them, neither of them laid low on their defense. They didn't trust me, and I couldn't blame them.

"M-My name is C-C-Cameron," I tried to ease their way out of their defensive statures. "I'm t-twenty-one, with no t-training or e-exercise so I pose no t-threat." Clearly, I wasn't a threat, neither was I their problem. "If y-you'd just _p-please_ put down your w-weapons, I can reassure y-you all that y-your safety is g-guaranteed."

Surprisingly, that seemed to do the trick. Kisame solemnly put Samehada right back on his back and Itachi hid his kunai right back up his sleeves, but his sharingan whirled to life; the threat was there, but only promised if he or his buddy was in danger, I suppose. After witnessing their defense lowering, Kakashi hid his sharingan with his forehead protector and stashed away his kunai. However, the only teen in the room continued to look confused and afraid.

"What the hell? Who are you people?! Is that you Kakashi? Kami, you look old as hell! Itachi? I thought I was older than you…" was the first thing Obito said since he came to life.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kisame grumbled as he sat down on the couch, Itachi following after him.

Kakashi made sure he stayed a good distance away from the duo and remained standing closer to me. Obito looked as if he was torn between going with his presumably younger cousin, or his teammate.

"It seems as if we're in some alternate dimension," Itachi answered, eyes scoping my living room. "The technology here seems advanced beyond our own."

I confirmed it with sedated nod, still unable to cope with the fact that anime characters were in my house. "Y-You all are, th-that's the best guess, anyway…" Luckily, my stuttering calmed as the other calmed as well.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Obito grumbled. "You sure this ain't a dream or something? I could've sworn I was sleeping…"

"What are you, dumb or something?" Kisame frowned. "Oi, Itachi-san, it seems like you forgot an Uchiha, can I handle this one? Doesn't seem very useful anyway."

"Forgot one…?" Obito mumbled, confused. Of course he was, he came from an entirely different timeline from the rest of the lot.

On cue, jumped in front of Obito, kunai in his hand. "As if I'd let that happen," was his first spoken words. I began to shake again.

"Great, that's double the treat for Samehada," Kisame grinned, showing his mouth full of sharpened teeth. He grabbed the handle of his sword and Itachi grunted in disapproval, bringing attention to himself.

"Cameron-san is understandably frightened and we've seem to somehow invade her own privacy by some class of space-time jutsu. I suggest we all at least _pretend_ to be courteous and show something akin to hospitality in the best, possible way," Itachi spoke and inwardly, I blessed his pacifistic soul.

Kisame immediately stopped what he was doing, having the upmost respect for his partner. After realizing that Kisame was serious, Kakashi lowered his guard, but kept close to his old friend. The silver haired ninja nodded in respect towards Itachi only for him to glance back in response, acknowledging it.

"Th-Thank you," I attempted at giving a smile, but I'm sure it came out demented and awkward looking.

"You are welcome," Itachi spoke with a nod, for me to go on.

"Um," I continued, "like stated earlier, it's only b-best if you assume you're in an entirely different dimension. H-Here, we don't even have n-ninja."

"You guys don't have shinobi?" Obito asked, appalled. "I literally just became a shinobi! Well, not _literally,_ but just a few months ago!"

"Here, our technology doesn't r-require any ninja as the things we have to p-protect ourselves and others are b-better than ninja," I answered. I took a deep breath to calm myself and to ultimately get ahold of my stuttering. "By any ch-chance, do you guys hold any a-animosity towards another? T-Though it isn't strong as before, I can still feel the tension…"

"They're the most dangerous, high-ranking, missing nin. It's only natural," Kakashi answered with a shrug, throwing them a knowingly glance.

"Itachi? Missing nin? I'm still confused here. You were literally _just_ three years old before I came to his weird ass place," Obito deadpanned. Luckily, and for everyone's sake, Itachi ignored him.

"Well, the guy with the black hair said you all got pulled here by some jutsu, yeah?" I asked, playing dumb. If they knew anything about me knowing about their world, I'm just as good as dead. "So you all are going to be stuck here together for some time. You guys don't know how things work in this world and you all will most likely prove a danger to society, so it wouldn't be wise to go out on your own. Instead, it would be preferred if you all stayed with me for the time being, _but,_ that also requires for you all to get along. In the least, ignore each other until you find a way back home."

"Who says we'll be here for a while to have enough time to get along?" Kisame questioned, reluctant to get too friendly with an enemy of the Akatsuki.

"Well, how long does it usually take to create a space-time jutsu?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He only frowned at me, clearly not liking my attitude and regret washed over me.

"A sharingan user should be able to reverse it," Kakashi spoke. "A friend of mine," he quickly glanced at Obito, but it was hardly noticeable, "was able to use such a jutsu to go in and out of his own dimension. He could also bring others with him."

"That being said, one of you casted this jutsu?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Don't look at me, I can't even activate my sharingan," Obito pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly covered it up with a cough.

"I'm not skilled in space-time jutsu," Itachi shrugged.

"I only have one sharingan; using such an extensive jutsu like that whilst teleporting three other people is suicide," Kakashi spoke, ignoring Obito's surprised glare.

"I'm not even an Uchiha," Kisame scoffed.

"Neither is Kakashi…" Obito grumbled, getting in front of Kakashi and attempted to stare him down. Due to such difference in height, he failed miserably and Kakashi only pretended not to see him.

"So if none of you casted this jutsu, how are you able to get out?" I asked, inwardly smirking. It was an easy conclusion to come to. Most likely, Itachi and Kakashi already caught on, but it was silent as realization hit the other two.

"So we're stuck here _forever_?" Obito nearly whined.

"I don't see this as such a bad thing…" Kisame mumbled as he played with the zipper his robes.

"I mean, nothing is impossible, so there's a possibility of discovering some new jutsu that will help you all out," I smiled at them, trying to encourage them.

"There are more than a thousand combinations of jutsus, seals, and techniques," Kakashi added. "I'm sure we can put a jutsu together to get us back to our rightful dimension."

"What about the kid?" Kisame asked.

"What about me?" Obito perked up and realized who was talking to him, "and why is there a talking fish in the room anyway?" Kisame's eyebrow began to twitch and Itachi's raven eyes held slight amusement.

"A-Anyways," the 'talking fish,' said, pulling himself together, "I'm pretty sure that's Tobi or whatever the hell his name is. Obviously, he's from an entirely different timeline."

"Really? I thought I came to the future just to visit my teammate and relative!" Obito reply came back sarcastically. He knew Itachi and Kakashi had his back so his safety was most definitely ensured.

"I'm sure no one would be surprised if you thought that," Kisame deadpanned.

"I find no logical explanation for that." Itachi brought back the importance of this conversation, thankfully.

There was an open, pregnant pause for anyone to add their take on it. Apparently, no one seemed to have an explanation on why kid Obito was here in the first place. "Is anyone gonna fill me in or…?" Obito left off.

"Apparently, we don't even know the answer to why you're here," I shrugged. "Sorry, kid."

The teen scoffed, "I'm one of the strongest Uchiha, top of my game. I can create my _own_ jutsu to get me the hell out of here. Just you watch, Cameron-san!"

I shook my head; Obito and Naruto were literally one in the same. Kishimoto seriously had no idea for a better character.

"Well, um," I began, "if that's it, we can all discuss some other conclusions and theories when we find new ones. In the meantime, it wouldn't hurt for me to learn your names' since you guys know mine."

"The name's Obito Uchiha, future protector and kage of Konohagakure no Sato! Don't you forget it!" Obito exclaimed, giving me a grin and a thumbs up.

"I think she'll still be in her own dimension dead when that time comes… if it ever comes," Kisame mumbled the latter before introducing himself. "I'm Kisame and this is Samehada," he couldn't help but to introduce his weapon and pet. Samehada kind of scared me… but at the same time, it only goes after people with great chakra, which I haven't even tapped into. I also caught on that Kisame still had Samehada; therefore, he wasn't exactly up-to-date either.

"I am Itachi," he stated coolly.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," he gave me one his famous eye smiles despite our situation. "Yo."

"What now?" Obito asked with a raised eyebrow.

I pursed my lips, in thought. "Actually, my dad is coming over in a few hours," I admitted. "As much as I'm proud of this progress, I don't think you guys will be able to act right around him. Plus, I don't think he'll like the idea of me having four guys over…"

"Shinobi endure, Cameron-san," Obito stated with a disapproving stare thrown my way. "We're capable of anything you throw at us."

"Uh…" I remained speechless, still not able to trust a shark with a pet, a kid, a closet pervert in my house just yet. Itachi was fine as he seemed the most mature amongst them. "Well…"

"We take on missions harder than whatever you have to ask," Kakashi backed up Obito. "Nothing you ask for will phase us in the least bit."

I swallowed pass the unsure lump in my throat. "Well," I choked out, "maybe we could go shopping for the lot of you. You guys will be staying here for a while, so you all will need clothes and other toiletries, but…" they all looked at me expectantly. "I also need someone to stay home and prepare food for my father before he gets here."

"Cooking was the last thing I expected," the silver haired ninja mumbled.

"Since when did you have a sense of humor?" Obito asked his old teammate.

Before the topic diverted, I quickly spoke up. "I was hoping maybe Itachi and Obito could come shopping with me, seeing as they are the most normal looking ones, no offense." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. Kisame still frowned, offended I mentioned his insecurity. Kakashi, however, shrugged as he knew he looked different with his silver, gravity-defying hair.

"I don't mind," Itachi spoke. "In any case, it will be interesting to see how your world works."

"I do shopping all the time," Obito boasted. "I will shop the best!"

"Wait, hold on," Kisame panicked. "That means I have to _cook_? Me, an S-Rank _criminal_? Alongside some wannabe Uchiha?"

"Shinobi endure," I said, repeating what Obito said earlier. Also, I knew he wasn't going to do anything that would put his respectful relationship with Itachi on the line. In response, the demon shark only sighed, sitting back.

"This will truly be a great experience, cooking with a criminal," Kakashi stated sarcastically. I smirked, amused by his response.

"Mind writing you guys' sizes on a piece of paper?" I asked, quickly taking a chewed pen from the coffee table and ripping some paper from a magazine. With shrugs, they quickly scribbled down their clothing sizes.

"I'm sure that's all. Obito, Itachi, and I should get going," I said, grabbing my keys from the mantle. "However, if you guys need any help, there are a few cook books on the bookshelf," I called out to Kakashi and Kisame before leaving. Hopefully they have the skill to at least cook something simple, yet decent.

Walking outside, keys jingling by my side, Itachi spoke up. "I'm assuming that… _thing_ is the most efficient way to travel?" He eyed the '00 Mustang GT with suspicion and distrust.

"For the most part, cars are how lots of people travel." I chuckled as I saw Obito face turn a bit pale, unable to trust such a contraption. "It's completely safe as long as the driver knows how to drive," I tried to reassure him.

We all got inside the car, Itachi sitting in the passenger's seat and Obito seated in the back. I made sure to inform them of usage of seatbelts whilst I was talking. "There's trains, trolleys, planes, busses, taxis, but I'd rather put my life in my own hands then someone else's. How do you guys travel?"

"By travelling on foot," Itachi said impassively.

"You think you can beat a car in speed?" I asked with an amused smirk.

"At the rate we're going now, I'm sure of it," the Uchiha responded as we began driving down the street and into traffic.

"Maybe we could test that theory out one day," I said with a shrug, quickly glancing in the reverse mirror to check on Obito. He looked absolutely amazed as he stared at the variety of cars speeding down the street.

"Damn…" he said more to himself, but I was able to hear him. "Do you guys ever crash these things?

"Sometimes, but if you're a safe driver, it's not likely to happen," I answered him carefully. I didn't want him to be afraid of a car as that's the only transportation I am willing to take and I'm sure we'd have to go other places as well. Obito not wanting to get into a car was the last thing I needed.

"What's _that?!_ " He exclaimed, astonished as a motorcycle sped by.

"A motorcycle. They're cool in all, but dangerous as hell," I shrugged, not interested in motorcycles at all. I heard Itachi grunt in agreement.

"How much do these _cars_ cost?" Obito asked. He seemed interested in cars, which was completely normal for boys his age in this world.

"Lots of money," I scoffed. "I could barely afford this one and it's an older model by fifteen years."

"Eh, I lost interest."

I laughed as we came to a stop. I was surprised Obito didn't question Itachi on the future; he seemed to distracted by the outside world that he forgot, thankfully. Soon enough, we were in the parking lot of Walmart. Luckily, I found a parking spot right next to a handicap parking space. It was close enough and I was satisfied. Itachi and Obito mimicked me as I unbuckled and stepped out of the car, quickly locking it as they closed their doors.

Inwardly, I thanked the heavens that there weren't a lot of anime fans here. Even if they were, they'd distinguish them as cosplayers or silly costumes. Hopefully, there were none here. I don't think I could handle these people being able to distinguish them and call out their names—that'll only raise their suspicions about me and this place.

"This place has lots of big buildings," Obito muttered as people walked by.

Of course, people stared and Obito was too distracted by the size of Walmart to even care. Itachi looked interested as well to ignore the strangers. I sighed in relief, their attention was focused elsewhere.

"The size seems unnecessary," Itachi confessed. He wasn't use to abnormally sized buildings, so I couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, but it's great for lots of customers and more shelves to stock pricey stuff on," I shrugged.

"Well, let's shop!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter two, hopefully it's lengthy enough for you all (-: I like writing long chapters, but at the same time, I don't like disclosing so much information until the x chapter.**

 **Also, I don't think I'm rushing or making them get along too fast. Shinobi endure and get pass any barriers if they all have a main goal and theirs is to get back home.**

 **Please Review (-:**


End file.
